To Make You Smile
by C. L. Kellen
Summary: -Specially requested from: shikixxrima- Rima's not happy about the way her New Year's Eve has turning out so far, so Shiki's gonna do something to cheer her up. With behind-the-scene help from Ichijou, the two wind up in a 5-star hotel? ShikiXRima ShiMa


_HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!! To give the year 2010 a special kick off, I would like to present to you my new ONESHOT. This story under special request from **shikixxrima** who wanted this New Year special for Shiki-kun and Rima-chan._

_I really hope you'd enjoy and review it. And hope all of you have a great year!_

**~Kuro-chan**

**

* * *

To Make You Smile**

_Original Story by Matsuri Hino_

_Fanfic written by Kuro-chan_

_For: shikixxrima, who requested this story_

_and all of my readers!  
_

**XkurochanX**

Rima sighed as she leaned against the cold window pane. She hated it, this modeling studio. And today of all days in the year, she hated it the most. It was New Year's Eve and she definitely didn't want to spend the whole time watching people pose for photo shoots. She wanted to be back in the Moon Dorms, curled up on a comfy couch with her Shiki, drinking a cup of hot coco and talking with him about the oncoming year before them.

Taking a deep breath against the window, Rima watched as the white snowflakes softly drifted from the blood-red sky. She shuddered a little bit from the cold and tightly folded her arms around herself. "How long does it take to take a damn picture?" She muttered angrily to herself, "Why isn't he done yet?"

Abruptly, a pair of arms wrapped around her and she jumped in surprise. "Shiki, when did you—."

"I just got out," The brunette boy brushed his lips along a vein on Rima's neck, "Sorry I took so long. My modeling partner this time definitely isn't as good as you."

Under normal circumstances, Rima would've loved it if Shiki caressed her, but because of her current foul mood, she angrily pushed him away. "Let's go."

Shiki followed her out of the studio with a light frown on his face, "Rima, you're not okay, are you? What's troubling you?" Of course, Shiki was never the type of person to ask her if she was _alright._ He always knew when something was wrong so he just got to the point of asking _what_ was wrong.

"Nothing." Rima lied. She knew clearly that there was to be a conversation that was going to follow afterwards. He never believed it when she said 'nothing'.

Shiki snaked his arm around Rima's waist and pulled her closer to him. "You're mad. Are you mad at me?"

Rima rolled her eyes. "Why would I be mad at you?"

Shiki took off his leather jacket and put it over the shivering Rima. "Well, I can think up of plenty of reasons why you would be mad at me." He put on a thoughtful face, "You could be jealous of the girl I was modeling with. It's the first time that photographer said that she was better suited for that scene than you."

Rima punched Shiki lightly on the side as they stood out on the streets, waiting for their ride to arrive. "I got over that a long time ago. Besides, it wasn't that good of a scene anyways." Rima pulled the jacket tighter around her, but she found the best way to keep warm was from Shiki. "Aren't you cold at all?"

"No, I actually dressed warmly. Did I tell you not to wear a skirt in cold weather?" Shiki accused.

"Well, it's not like I have anything else!"

"Hey, hey, I'm just trying to be nice! I don't want you getting sick on New Year's just because you were accompanying me to a photo shoot. I told you that you didn't have to come in the first place!"

Shiki, whose words were meant to comfort Rima, apparently took the opposite effect. "Stupid," Rima looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes, "I just wanted to spend New Year's Eve with you, but now look at us, we're stuck out here in the middle of a snow storm!"

Shiki, who was playing with Rima's fingers, froze at her words, "You came out here just so you could be with me on New Year's Eve?"

Rima didn't answer. It was too embarrassing to admit her desires. She could feel her body burning up even though she was still shivering in the cold.

Without warning, Shiki fiercely embraced her. Rima sighed a little and relaxed against him. She whispered into his ear, "But it's too late now. I think it would be for the best if we just go home and go to sleep or something." She paused for a moment. "Well, that's if the car ever shows up."

Shiki chuckled and released her from his grip. There was a smirk on his face that made Rima a little bit suspicious. "I think I have a better idea of how to spend our New Year's Eve instead of waiting for a car to bring us back to the Academy."

Rima raised her eyebrow, "I'm worried, Shiki. What are you planning—."

Before Rima finished her sentence, Shiki picked Rima up and tucked her into his chest. He then proceeded to carry her across the street to the entrance of a famous 5-star hotel. The glass doors slid open for them and the snow-covered couple made their way to the front desk of the lobby. Rima was expecting Shiki to release her from his hold, but his grip on her only tightened.

The man at the front of the desk looked at both of them and narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry sir, but we don't accept pedestrians who can't pay their own fees."

Shiki set Rima down on her own feet and brushed the snow out of his hair and face. "Excuse me sir," Shiki returned coldly, "But I never said we were pedestrians or that we couldn't pay rooming here for one night." Shiki slapped a green credit card onto the counter. "I want your best room for me and my sweetheart here tonight. Will that be a problem?"

The man took the credit card and examined it. "This looks real, I supposed." He then turned his attention to the two vampires, "I wonder if I should report you two to the police for stealing it."

Shiki had enough of words. He raised his forefinger to his lips, but was stopped by Rima. She stepped in between the two men and gave both of them her sweetest smile. "Um, listen, Mr…" she looked quickly at the man's nametag, "Katazuki, I know we look like ordinary teenagers who are trying to vandalize your hotel, but we're actually here to meet my friend's mother today."

"This young sir's mother? And who might she be?"

"Kisa Shiki-sama. I assume you've heard of her?"

The man's eyes widened, "Shiki-sama? Kisa Shiki-sama? The actress? And this is her son…?" He looked slowly at Shiki now. "Oh my, Senri Shiki? In my hotel? And Rima Touya is with him! I apologize sincerely for my unnecessary actions toward both of you. Please, I thought the two of you were…"

Rima smiled lightly, "Yes, so I trust we will be given a room tonight?"

"Ah, of course!" The man hurriedly typed up some information onto his computer. "So two rooms for tonight?"

Shiki gave the man another menacing glare, "I think I'll save some money tonight. One will be enough."

The man looked at Shiki and some realization must've clicked in his head, "Oh…I see. Well of course, you two are a celebrity couple."

"Just get on with it." Rima and Shiki voiced each other. Both of them seemed to have lost what little patience they had.

The man didn't say anything else as he completed the registration and gave the two vampires the cards to their rooms. "Enjoy your stay, Shiki-sama, Touya-sama."

**XkurochanX**

Rima felt her body burn up as the hot water sprayed her. It was nice of Shiki to let her use the showers first since she was freezing to death, but she wished she could do something for him in return. The night passed so quickly that she felt as if there wasn't enough time for her to spend with him. Rima sighed in frustration. Most of the night had been wasted away anyways when she and Shiki were waiting for that ridiculous car that never came. But she was happier now. They had they own little hotel room (which was more like a suite) to themselves for one night and she wanted it to be like this. _Just the two of us. Together. Forever._

With a weary sigh, Rima turned off the jet of water and stepped out of the showers. She then proceeded to drying herself with one of the bleached-white towels and then put on her bathrobe. There was a knock at the bathroom door.

Rima swung the door open to find a curious Shiki leaning upon the frame. "Are you done yet? I swear, girls take forever in the bathroom!"

But Rima hardly paid any attention to him. She was thoroughly distracted by his shirtless body being so close to her. "Er…um…" she shook her head to clear away some vulgar mental images, "Sorry Shiki, there were just a lot of things on my mind and I lost track of the time."

Shiki gave a low chuckle and pecked her lips, "I'm just teasing you. Come on, there's food in the fridge; help yourself."

Rima blushed lightly and walked out into the bedroom and followed Shiki into the living room. There was a large glass window where the dining table was and Rima gasped at the sight below them. "This is unbelievable, Shiki. The city is so delicate at night."

Shiki laughed from behind her and set some pastry and glasses of water on the table. Then, he took out his blood tablets and fed a couple into the clear water. Shiki swirled the water in the glass and the liquid in it was suddenly a shade of bright red. He handed it to Rima. "Care for a drink?"

Rima took it absentmindedly, "Mmm, thanks." She took a small sip and then smelled the red liquid in the glass. "Are you sure this is…"

"…I know. It doesn't taste right for some reason." Shiki frowned at his glass. "Maybe the new batches of blood tablets are…" He read the label on the blood tablet container and cussed, "Damn you, Ichijou! I will be sure to murder you when I get back."

"What's wrong?"

Shiki read the label for Rima, "Hey Shiki, this isn't a real label, in case you haven't figured it out yet. And these aren't real blood tablet. Remember? I got these from a vampire joke shop a long time ago. Anyways, by now, you're probably stuck in a hotel or somewhere ALONE with RIMA. Sorry about it, but I planned that too. You see, I told the driver that I was taking over tonight and I never showed up, but you won't be mad at me, will you, Shiki? Cause you'll have a lot of fun tonight with Rima right? Since these aren't real blood tablets, you'll have to drink each others' blood and get a little bit intimate. Don't get too carried away, alright? Be sure to come back by morning and the condoms are in the inner pocket of your leather jacket. From your bestest of best friends, Ichijou Takuma."

There was a momentary pause between Shiki and Rima. Then Shiki bursted out, "I'm going to murder him! I swear I will when I get back!"

Rima stroked his hair, "It's alright Shiki; we'll just not drink blood tonight or something. I'm sure it'll be fine." But even though her words were reasonable, Shiki noticed the wild red tint in her eyes.

"Rima, I don't mind if you drink my blood. Honestly, I don't. You don't look so well right now so you might as well just do it." Shiki looked down at her earnestly.

"Shiki, I already said that I'm going to skip the blood tonight. I'm fine. I can handle it." Rima retorted stubbornly.

"Rima, you're far from fine." Shiki said as he bit his wrist; as soon as the smell of his blood reached Rima, Shiki heard her sharp intake of air. "Rima, you haven't even taken the tablets this morning cause you were rushing out trying to buy a present for me. Please drink my blood; I promise you, it will be okay."

Rima put her hand over her nose trying to cover the addictive smell. "No…I'm fine—."

Shiki picked her up and threw her onto the enormous bed in the room, "Rima, do you want to drink my blood or do you want me to mouth-feed you?"

Rima surrendered to that; she tangled her arms around Shiki's neck and brought his figure closer on top of her. Her eyes reddened to a point where she could see every one of the veins in Shiki's body. She panted for air as desires choked her. It was if such a simple thing as breathing was forgotten to her body. She ran her tongue over his smooth skin before sinking her elongated fangs into his flesh. His blood soothed the dryness of her throat and made her whole body want him more. She was scared of how much sanity she had left in her before her body and desires took over her mind.

Shiki moaned in pleasure as his blood was drawn away from him by Rima. He was surprised Rima could control herself to a point where she wasn't ripping his pants off yet. Even though he didn't want Ichijou's predictions to be right, he also didn't want to reject the feeling of Rima's body. And right now, as she clung to him tighter and tighter, he could her bathrobe slowly edging away. Rima might have good self-control, but Shiki wasn't the type of person for that.

Rima finally broke herself away from him and breathed, "Shiki, help me stop. If you don't, I don't think I'll be able to—." She wasn't able to finish her sentence before Shiki's lips abducted hers. There wasn't a moment of hesitation before she kissed him back. Her body was on fire and her mind was completely muddled by this vampire next to her.

"I love you, Rima," Shiki slowly pecked kissed down her neck earning him a couple gasps. "I'm not letting you go tonight."

"S-Shiki?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too…" Rima moaned as he licked her collarbone, "I'm really happy you're with me tonight." She gave him her best Rima-smile. "And I'm going to say this before my brain completely shuts down on me: You are the only person who can ever make me feel this way. I thought it was going to be a horrible day, but you somehow made me able to smile again."

"Mmm," Shiki brushed his fingers along her thighs as her breathing accelerated, "Happy New Year, sweetheart."

* * *

_Deserve any reviews? What do you think?_


End file.
